Kal-El(Superman) (Earth-31)
Kal-El, a native of the planet Krypton, was sent to Earth as an infant by his parents Jor-El and Mala, moments before Krypton's destruction. Kal-El was discovered in Smallville and adopted by a farmer and his wife. He was raised as Clark Kent and formed a strong sense of morality. Due to the presence of yellow sun radiation, Kent gained superpowers. As an adult, he decided to use his powers to aid humanity and became Superman. However, the world would soon turn on him and the other heroes. Parent groups singled out Batman as a criminal. The government brokered an agreement for them to cease all activities. Wonder Woman went back to Paradise Island, Green Lantern left the planet, but Green Arrow and Batman refused at first. Green Arrow lost an arm and was thrown in prison. Batman went into retirement. Superman agreed to work for the President of the United States and primarily deal with foreign affairs. While a government pawn, Superman knew it was the only way to still do some good for the world. 10 years later, the President ordered Superman to have a talk with Batman and get him to go back into retirement. Superman located Batman in Gotham and intervened in a case. The next morning, at Wayne Manor, Superman issued his warning to Batman and flew off to participate in the conflict over Corto Maltese. The Soviets withdrew from the island nation but fired a Coldbringer nuke at it. Superman redirected it into the sky but was caught in the explosion. Superman was reduced to a weakened, gaunt-like state and crashed back to Earth. He absorbed the solar radiation collected by nearby flower and fauna. After a week, he was recovered but far from completely recharged due to the nuclear fallout blotting out the Sun. The President gave the order to take Batman down. Superman flew to Wayne Manor and issued Batman the choice of where to fight. Batman chose Crime Alley. As Superman arrived and began to scan the slums for Batman, several G-Hunter missiles homed in his X-rays and detonated, confirming he was far from full strength. Robin then engaged Superman with the Batmobile but he tossed it on its side. Superman and Batman fought for several minutes. Superman still tried to convince Batman to stand down on the grounds their time had come and passed. Batman refused to admit the government was a legitimate authority and Green Arrow shot a Kryptonite Arrow at Superman. Weakened from the exposure, Superman was pummeled by Batman. Batman stated he went easy and wanted Superman to stay out his way from then on. The next week, at Wayne's funeral, Superman realized he was still alive. But as long as Batman kept his operations quiet, Superman would leave him alone. Category:DC Universe Category:Kryptonian Category:Aliens Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:Superhuman Durability Category:Superhuman Jumping Category:Superhuman Hearing Category:Superhuman Sight Category:Veterans Category:Supermen of the Multiverse Category:Animal Empathy Category:Reporter Category:Orphan Category:Invulnerability Category:Energy Absorption Category:Energy Projection Category:Justice League Category:Batmans Rogue Gallery Category:Justice League Rogues Gallery Category:Leaders of Teams Category:Flight Category:Space Adaption Category:Strength Class 100 Category:One-Man Army Category:DCUAOM Category:Cape Category:Secret Keeper Category:Government Hero Category:Metropolis Category:Gotham City Category:Military Category:Immigrants Category:Charisma Category:Super Hero Category:House of El Category:Rival to the Hero Category:Male Category:Humanoids Category:Super Soldiers Category:Warrior